The Death of Sharpaw
by the chanster 1
Summary: THE DEATH OF A CAT NAMED SHARPAW. Set when two-legs detroy the forest and Riverclan are just starting to get hungry.
1. Chapter 1

The Death of Sharpaw

Sharpaw pricks her ears. Twitches her nose. There it was! A small grey, plump, rabbit. Sharpaw stalks it quietly, one paw it front of the other. Then her brain kicked in, and she saw the edge of the gorge, and if she jumped she might be consumed by the raging waters below, then the HUGE falls.

Then her stomach growled, and hunger kicks back in. She prowls on. But she had mislead, and missed. Her legs waved wildly as she flew over the edge.

Her body hit the water with a SMACK!

Water… rocks…water…Sharpaw suddenly stopped. Her claws had snagged on a thick branch that was wedged between two rcck. She climbed up it intill she was halfway out of the water. She was safe…

Then the branch came loose, and she was swept back into the raging waters. Water…air…rock

Now she was flying over the falls like an eagle. Air wistled past her.

Darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: THANKS FOR REVIEWING, THE ONLY PAN CAKE!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS.**

5 moonrises later…

A pain filled shriek echoed in the air of the Riverclan camp as Goldenpaw saw what was being held between 2 Thunderclan warriors. It was glass-eyed Sharpaw. As the young warriors laid Sharpaw in the middle of the clearing, Goldenpaw ran across camp, pushing all cats in her way.

When Goldenpaw was in front of Sharpaw there was a pause, then she buried her muzzle in Sharpaw's fur. "No," she moans quietly. "We found her a sunning rocks," one Thunderclan warrior mews, a toutishell she-cat. "She was already dead," "Maybe Riverclan might consider leaving the forest now, if apprentices must be hunting close to the gorge to fall off just for food," the other Thunderclan cat, a golden-brown tom, mews in with plead dripping from his words.

"Thank you for bringing her home," meows Lepordstar. "You may return to your territory now," The warriors got the message that they should leave and left. So now each cat says goodbye to Sharpaw. By now the sun it was sunset and it was almost time to sit vigil.

"Who would like to sit vigil with Sharpaw?" Lepordstar calls out.

Breezepaw and Blackpaw looked at their paws. They would like to sit vigil, not to stay up with Sharpaw, but to sit with Goldenpaw all night, who they both loved. But when they tried to comfort her she had hissed, "Leave me alone!"

Then a quiet mew came from the back of the clamp. Slowly the young cat stood up. "I would like to sit vigil," Wildpaw, the medicine cat apprentice, meows. The leader nods as Wildpaw pushed past the many cats until she was in front of Sharpaw, and beside Goldenpaw, the other cat who was to sit vigil. Wildpaw sits down, her fur bristling as every cat in the Clan stares at her openly. "Now we sleep!" the leader yowls commandingly. Slowly the cats disperse.

Now there were three. Goldenpaw's nose was buried in Sharpaw's now dry fur. Sharpaw stared up at the sky with glazed, empty, eyes. And Wildpaw stared into those eyes that couldn't stare back.

As the started to fall, Goldenpaw spoke. "She's gone," Goldenpaw paused. "I've never lost someone before. Who've d-…_gone_ before," pause, 'She was my sister!" and her shoulders quaked with dry sobs.

Wildpaw pressed her side against Goldenpaw's, not really to the best affect since she was a mouse compared to Goldenpaw, a much bigger cat. "Oh, I'll miss her," Goldenpaw moans burying her broad head in Wildpaw's narrow shoulder. "I will, too. She was like my sister," Wildpaw answers. It was true. Wildpaw's mother had died, leaving her motherless and hungry. But Goldenpaw, Sharpaw, Silverpaw, and Icestorm's mother agreed to suckle her. Each one treated her equally.

"We should go to our dens," Wildpaw mummers. Goldenpaw nods. She stands, burring her muzzle in Sharpaw's fur. There wear a few silent heartbeats, and then she stood up with raw pain in her eyes & walks to the apprentice den with surprisingly steady steps.

Wildpaw sighs as Goldenpaw was out of earshot, safe in her nest. "Oh Sharpaw, We'll miss you so much," Finally Wildpaw licks Sharpaw's ear and walks to her den , finds her nest, and sleeps, where she will get up to pursue the rest of her training as Riverclan's medicine cat as though nothing had ever happened.

So, as the rays of sunlight light up Sharpaw's carefully groomed, glossy pelt, in the eyes of Starclan, Sharpaw, the young energetic Riverclan warrior apprentice, daughter of Dawnflower and Stonestream, sister of Goldenpaw, Icestorm, and Silverpaw, was dead.

**AN: SO. DO U LIKE IT? PLEASE REVIEW. OH AND I THOUGHT OF THIS STORY BEFORE ALL THESE CHARACTERS I JUST THOUGHT IT FIT TO PUT THE STORY IN AT THAT TIME.**


End file.
